Nautiling
Nautilings are a sapient race of cephalopod humanoids and a possible playable species. They are a type of cephalopod that doesn't produce ink but colorful goo that works similarly like ink. Their main ink color is orange. What distinguishes them from Inklings and Octolings is their huge peppermint-like shells and abundance of "cirri" (not tentacles) . However, their agility is limited from the rest of the cephalopods. Nautilings are not to be mistaken with the other common Nautilus species of Splatoon, for example Karen from Ink Theory. Karen's species is still considered living fossils while Nautilings are more evolved and humanoid. The two species both share a common ancestor: the chambered nautilus. No one was sure of where they came from, but Nautilings were known to be strong-willed hunter-gatherers, scavengers, and sailors. Without the agility of Inklings or the wisdom of the Octolings, they were struggling to blend in with society at first, unlike their cousins, the common advanced Nautilus. They were clearly superior in terms of abilities, however. Nautilings are gifted with a more advanced brain, clearer vision, the ability to change color and produce ink. Their huge shell also served as a shield and weapon at the same time, since it has evolved to be very strong. Nautilings first came to Inkopolis as pilgrim sailors trying to seek a better land to live on. Because the population of Nautilings is smaller than other cephalopod species, they're very hard to find around, but if you spot one, you're pretty lucky. Nautilings cannot be harmed by water, however if they're in the middle of an ink battle they will evaporate in water and have a gas-form just like their sapient cousins. All Nautilings only reach maturity at the age of 20, unlike Inklings and Octolings who reach maturity at the age of 14. Nautilings age slower and live longer, and some of them lived before the Great Turf War! Nautilings are often born with sharp body marks with their main ink color. Their fingers resemble cirri, as they're round and can extend up to 10 centimeters to grab objects. Their hair is even more special, assembled in strands and not limbs, which makes it easier to style. Their ears are shaped like the shape of their shells. Nautilings don't have bioluminescence, but their shell emits a pearlescent aura that shines brightly with colors when met with sunlight or when a special is ready for use. Some Nautilings have gooey fur with the color of their "ink" on their skin or shell. Unlike other cephalo-sapiens, Nautilings tend to be neutral and peaceful. They only use their fighting and inking instincts if they really have to fight. Since their evolution made their shell thicker and more durable, most predators don't have the interest of preying on them, even Makoids or Salmonids. However, the surviving tribal descendants of seals, sea lions, and walruses evolved to be even stronger than the other dominant species, and yes, they can break the shells of a Nautiling or kill one without taking the shell off. Nautilings have been struggling to fight them ever since the three clans decided to share their land and military, together forming a powerful empire called the Pinnipedese. This is why most Nautilings prefer to live far away from the dangerous coasts where the seal, sea lion, and walrus colonies stand. No one wants to end up as lunch or even worse, a pearly shell trophy on a shelf. Category:Species Category:Playable Category:Cephalo-sapien